Prove Them Wrong
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: ONESHOT: When April's having trouble with mean girls at school, who else is there to comfort and support her than a certain purple-bandana turtle? Story's a lot better than summary, I promise! :)


**Heyo, people!**

**Before I begin, I just want to say "thank you" to everyone who favored "The Favorite Child". I honestly thought it was gonna crash and burn in front of me, but I guess not! :) **

**So this is a oneshot on Donnie comforting April after some girls at school were being a bunch of...to put it nicely, jerks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT. NICKELODEON DOES! **

**P.S. If this title's kinda bad, sorry :p But I thought it'd be kinda appropriate for the story. You'll see why ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April trudged along as she made her way down the tunnels in the sewer, heading towards the lair. She honestly just wanted to go lay down and die after what happened to her at school. She didn't do anything to make those girls say those things to her. April had always thought she was quiet, trying to keep her head down and get through the school year, where she'd be free from all the jerks in her school.

_"Hey, April, I love your outfit. Did daddy find it in the dumpster?"_

_"Did mommy make it for you?"_

_"That or did you steal it from your mother's grave?"_

_"Still a virgin, April? No surprise. You're pretty ugly for any guy to look at." _April scoffed as she got closer and closer to the lair. Yeah, she was a virgin. She didn't want to do anything till she was married. Her father would kill her...when they finally rescue him, of course.

And why would you brag about NOT being one? But saying she was too ugly...too much to think about. She didn't need to walk into the lair crying.

But in her opinion, it was the worst when they talked about her and they acted as if she wasn't standing right near them, or sitting right in front of them in class.

_"Hey, did you hear? April's dad is missing?"_

_"That or he ran away from April. Poor guy, with him having a sorry excuse for a daughter."_

It was absolutely terrible when they teased about her dad being gone. Supposedly, a rumor had spread around the school April's dad got kidnapped. April's not even sure HOW the rumor started, it just did.

And it was perfect teasing material, apparently.

_"So who you going to homecoming with, April? Your dad? Oh wait. He's not here, is he? But don't worry. I'm sure you could just go with your textbooks or something."_

April felt like she was on the verge of tears, but she held them back as she approached the living room of the lair, where Leo was watching TV, Raph was reading a comic, and Mikey was shoving pizza in his face. Donnie wasn't in there, but April assumed he was in his lab working on something.

"Hey, April." all three of them said at the same time, Mikey's voice the cheeriest out of the three.

April managed a smile. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Same as ever. When do we ever do anything?" Mikey replied, shoving more pizza in his mouth, crumbs falling out.

"Don't you guys have to save people?"

"At the moment, there are no people to save, so we just sit around here doing nothing."

"Sounds fun."

"Very."

She smirked. "Where's Donnie?"

"In his lab, doing who knows what, as usual." Raph answered, glancing up at the red head. "You can go in there, but you better behave in there."

April rolled her eyes, but smiled, setting her backpack down and walking towards the lab. She poked her head in to see Donnie, goggles on and all, working on something for the Shellraizer.

"Hey, Donnie!" she said, walking over to him with a forced smile on her face.

The turtle looked up at her and grinned, showing the gap between his teeth. "Hey, April."

"What are you workin' on?"

"Oh, just some upgrades for the Shellraizer. Nothing special." April nodded as he continued to work on it. April leaned on the desk he was working at to look at it, then began messing around with the screwdriver. She felt herself beginning to cry, but she bit on her tongue so she wouldn't begin to sob.

She shifted uncomfortably in another position, looking away from Donnie.

"April, are you OK?" Donnie suddenly said, concern in his voice. April turned to look at him, feeling the tears about to fall, and she bit her tongue harder and nodded. Donnie then suddenly stood up, walked past April, towards the door to the lab, and closed it, leaving the two of them alone. He then turned around to face April.

"You are not OK. What's wrong?" It was then April began to cry. She felt embarassed. She tried to cover her face with her hands so he wouldn't see, but she suddenly felt hands pry April's hands away from her face. Donnie lifted up April and sat her up on his lab desk, holding her small hands in his. "What happened? Please don't say nothing."

April swallowed, trying to calm down, but even thinking of what to say made her cry even more. "Girls...school..." Was all she could choke out, but she knew the purple bandana turtle knew exactly what she meant, and he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, resting his head on top of hers.

April was surprised, not expecting a hug, but she wrapped her arms around Donnie and hugged him just a tight, letting the tears fall out freely. They stayed like that for a little while, not saying a word. Then Donnie ended the hug and looked at April, giving her a comforting smile.

"Better?"

April sniffed. "I guess so. I just feel like crap now. And I'm so ashamed. I-" she willed herself not to cry again, and to her luck she didn't, "-I thought about things like maybe, I don't know, ending it. It's gotten so bad, and I just...I don't feel like I'm important or anything. It's like...I'm so small, and so...well, ugly."

"NO!" Donnie exclaimed, startling the ginger. "April, just because they tell you that doesn't mean it's true. Don't you know yourself better than they know you?" April shrugged, staring down at her feet. "April, look at me." She hesitantly obeyed, looking up at him. "April, you are beautiful, amazing, and a great person. Those girls are the real problems, not you. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You understand me?"

April, surprised by what she had just been told, nodded. A smile then slowly creeped up on her face and she leaned in to plant a kiss on the turtle's cheek. "Thank you."

Donnie, whose face was a bright red, grinned at her. April then hopped off the table and began heading out the door. "By the way, will you help me with my homework? The math teacher was absent today and the sub didn't know what she was doing."

"Sure!" He replied, sending her a smile before she walked out. She rubbed her eyes and she walked over to sit on the couch, opening up her laptop. She looked around at her friends. Mikey was being chased by Raph; something about almost letting Leatherhead eat Spike. Leo was still watching Space Heroes, and from the comercials it must have been an hour-long marathon.

The red head smiled. She didn't know what these four turtles saw in her that made them like her, but they do as Donatello proved.

_"Hey April. You hangin' with your friends tonight? Wait, WHAT FRIENDS?"_

April smirked as she looked down at her computer screen.

_Yeah, I'm a friendless loser._ she thought sarcastically. _Tell that to my four awesome, ninja, butt-kicking best friends._

Donnie's words still echoed in her head, seeming to remind her she does have a family; she does have friends. She does have a life. It's just not what anyone would expect it to be, obviously.

And she was sure it was a hell of a lot more exciting then those girls at school.

Soon, Donnie had joined her in the living room and the two zoomed through her math and other homework in no time, something the girls at school couldn't have been able to do. She had kissed him on the cheek again. "You're awesome, Donnie. Thanks." she exclaimed, shoving everything back into her backpack.

He grinned. "Sure thing, April."

"But Donnie, I mean it. For everything. I wish you went to my high school, so I can finally have a reason to go." She replied, smiling at his expession.

Donnie, once again, blushed. "Just remember what I said: you know yourself better than they do. Prove them wrong."

April nodded and watched the smartest turtle walk back into his lab, working on who knows what.

And for once, April couldn't wait to go back to school. She couldn't wait to sit in front of the jerks in class. She couldn't wait to hear their insults.

Because this time, she'd just smile at them, nodding her head and adding the occasional "uh-huh." It would all be because she knew something they didn't:

She knew they were all wrong...

For once, April knew who she was...and she'd prove it.

* * *

**EEEK! *runs away from computer, rushes up to my room, closes the door, and dives under the bed* What did you guys think? Cheesey? Stupid? Both? Good? Anything? Boring? Popcorn (sorry, random). Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I got this story idea from when I was a little younger and the three mean girls in my class and what my older brother and what my mom told me. IT GETS BETTER, I PROMISE! If you're getting bullied, IT GETS BETTER! Just PM me if you wanna talk! I know what it's like, and I've helped my friend get through it too, so just talk to me!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL, PEEPS! :)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-Ginger :) **


End file.
